


The Killer Bee

by GlopAllTheBoopins



Category: Street Fighter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlopAllTheBoopins/pseuds/GlopAllTheBoopins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark take on Cammy's origins as the assassin Killer Bee, and her missions for Shadaloo in the days leading up to her betraying them.</p><p>Brace for AWFUL writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Killer Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter, detailing Killer Bee's creation and her first mission under Shadaloo.

"Damn it...how can this be?!"

The leader of Shadaloo, M. Bison, uttered these words upon being informed by his head scientist that the Psycho Power within him was causing his body to deteriorate. Ever since he first became imbued with this energy, it had slowly but surely made it's way to his heart. It was causing corruption within his body, and would kill him within two years.

Bison did not intend for his reign to end in such a pathetic manner. He ordered his scientists to create him a replacement body for when his current one dies. But just any old body would not do. In order to maintain his Psycho Power, Bison would require a body that is genetically identical to his own - a clone of himself.

His scientists took several samples of his cells, as multiple samples would improve the likelihood of the Psycho Power being transferred to the new body. Everything was going well.

"Not even death will be able to end my reign. I, the mighty Bison, shall have control over Shadaloo forever!"

However, shortly after the cell samples were taken, the Y chromosome was discovered to have been damaged by the Psycho Power. A male clone would not be possible - a female clone, however, would be. Bison did not care whether he would be reborn as a man or a woman when his time came, so he chose to go through with this regardless.

Bison did not only intend to use this clone as a replacement body, however. He also intended to train her in the art of assassination, and give her command over Shadaloo's primary attack squad, the Dolls. Bison thought that the body could use some experience on it's own to see if it is strong enough for him to make use of, among other things.

Four months went by, and the cloning process had finally gotten underway.

The cell samples had been prepared, and a suitable egg cell was chosen. The nucleus from the egg cell was replaced with a nucleus from Bison's cells, and it proceeded to grow into an embryo.

The scientists were tasked with placing the embryo in a chamber which they would fill with a fluid that would accelerate the growth process to a certain point. Bison desired a young body, so the growth process would halt once the clone was a human at a physical age of roughly seventeen years.

Everyone in the room witnessed as the embryo grew quickly into a foetus, then an infant, then a child, then a teenager then finally the young adult body that Bison desired. As the analysis of the cell samples predicted, the clone was female. She had long, blonde hair, a slim figure, blue eyes and a red mark on her breast. The clone, of course, had a completely empty mind.

Shadaloo would train her into their greatest assassin, and one day, their new overlord.

She had no name. To everyone around her, she was only known...as  **Killer Bee**.

* * *

A day in Killer Bee's life panned out as follows: she would awake from the rejuvenation tank that she used as her resting area, she would spend her morning being trained by her fellow Shadaloo members, and her afternoons and evenings would be spent either giving orders to the Dolls or being sent out on assassination missions herself.

This sort of lifestyle was normal for her. It was all she knew. She was created for this exact purpose, and she took it in her stride.

She had no true friends amongst her fellow Shadaloo members. While she did build up relations with Bison and the Dolls, she did not interact with them enough outside of her protocol for her to truly like any of them.

And she did not truly show any feelings. She lived for two purposes - to assist Shadaloo, and to kill all who oppose it. Nothing more or less.

Killer Bee was truly a blank slate. She had no purpose in existence other than being Shadaloo's best assassin, and she had no qualms with it - because she did not know to think otherwise.

* * *

On September 13th, 1989, Killer Bee was sent to France to capture Blair Dame, the young heiress of a wealthy family. She successfully managed to infiltrate Dame Manor without any problems, and eliminated any guards that noticed her.

Upon finding Blair herself, she noticed she was accompanied by her father, the ruler of the Dame dynasty. Both of these people were providing funding to a European intelligence network, and thus were a threat to Shadaloo.

Killer Bee intruded on a conversation between the two of them in their dining room. Mr. Dame quickly caught on that she was an assassin working for Shadaloo, and pulled out a gun. He fired three shots, but not a single one of them was able to hit Killer Bee, who has become extremely agile over the past month of her training. She was able to knock him down and steal his weapon, but Blair managed to disarm her. She fired another shot, but only managed to scrape off part of Killer Bee's assassin suit, and she quickly found herself taking an upwards kick to her chin, knocking her out. This technique was known as the Cannon Spike.

Killer Bee proceeded to pick up the gun and point it at Mr. Dame. She asked him, "Do you know anything about the intelligence network you're funding?"

"The intelligence network, Analyse, is in control of multiple satellites capable of scanning the entire world below them. It can provide information to Interpol and the like if any particular person is suspicious, and they can immediately place the suspicious individual on a watchlist...that's all I know...that's all they were willing to disclose to me and my daughter! JUST KILL ME ALREADY!"

"As you wish."

Killer Bee shot the man in his chest, picked up the unconsious Blair and returned to Shadaloo's base with her in tow.

* * *

When Blair Dame awoke, she found herself tied to a all by each of her limbs. She had been stripped of her outfit and was instead wearing a form-fitting white outfit that Shadaloo commonly gives to prisoners. She could see Killer Bee in front of her, and outside the room she could see a scientist working on something.

Killer Bee immediately cut to the chase.

"Before I eliminated your father, I got some information out of him. He told me that both of you were providing funding into an intelligence network known as Analyse, which controls multiple satellites capable of pinpointing any suspicious individuals. It is already apparent that this organisation is a threat to Shadaloo, but we know you two know more about Analyse than your father let on."

"No we don't!" Blair Dame cried. "Analyse didn't disclose any further information! Just let me go, for the love of God-- **AAAAARRRGGHHH!!!** "

"That won't be possible," said Killer Bee. "In addition to your prisoner suit, we have outfitted you with this red collar around your neck. The scientist behind me is analysing your thoughts as we speak. Should you lie to us in any way, you will be given an electric shock from the collar."

Blair, in fear, tried to give her everything she knew.

"The satellites are controlled by an uplink station in Bulgaria! That's where Analyse can access them from and get the information out of them! And...Interpol have access to this information too! It's how they can single you bastards out as Shadaloo!"

The scientist in the other room was trying to locate that uplink station, and sure enough he did - to find it was heavily guarded.

"Right then," said Killer Bee, "how can we get in there?"

"I DON'T KNOW! THEY DIDN'T-- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!** "

"Just tell us everything, and we may let you live."

"Their security can make sure only authorised personnel can so much as get in the complex! Anything else would be shot on sight! You'd have to have something really big planned if you even want to see the uplinks!"

"Perfect," Killer Bee said. "Looks like that's all she knows. I think this is a job that the Dolls can manage."

"The...Dolls?" Blair said.

"Take her to the holding cells. I'll go inform the Dolls of their new job."

"Yes, ma'am," said the scientist.

* * *

"Dolls?" Killer Bee said to her attack squad.

"Yes, Killer Bee?" said the Dolls.

"I retrieved some information from the Dame family that they are funding an intelligence network known as Analyse. They control multiple satellites through an uplink station in Bulgaria, and retrieve information on all individuals in the areas the satellites cover. They can provide this information to Interpol, and can pinpoint any suspicious individuals. This organisation is, obviously, a threat to Shadaloo. The uplink station is located in a large base in Bulgaria, that is so heavily guarded that only a team of highly-trained agents can get through to the uplink and shut it down. That's where you come in."

"So who's going to have to do what?" Février told her.

"I was just getting to that," said Killer Bee.

"Enero, you will hack into their communications mainframe and give the guards false orders. Février, you will be providing long-range cover with your sniper rifle from the dropship. März, you will hack into the security mainframe and disable any locks that may impede our ground team. Aprile, you will be on medic duty - should anyone get hurt, you can treat their wounds. Everyone else, you're on the ground team. We will be supplying you with weapons for the job in the armoury before we leave. Satsuki, you will be supplied with a katana. Juni and Juli, you will be given handguns. Santamu, you will be given a spear. Xiayu, you will be supplied with nunchucks. Jianyu, you will be given a quarterstaff. Noembelu, you will be given a hatchet. Gruodis, you will be given remote charges in the event that anything needs destroying. Any questions?"

Not a single one of the Dolls had a question to ask.

"You shall commence training for this mission tomorrow morning. The mission will begin on September 26th. Failure will result in severe consequences. Dismissed."

However, after the meeting was dismissed, Gruodis told Killer Bee that she is noticing something...off about her.

"Your means of giving orders are a bit...odd. I felt like I was being told what to do by Lord Bison directly."

While it did trigger a sense of shock that Gruodis seemed to know of her creation, Killer Bee didn't read too much into it. Seeing as her work for the day was complete, she made her way to her rejuvenation tank, took off her clothes and stepped into it. She attached the breathing apparatus to her face and closed the tank. It quickly filled with a fluid that could restore a person to their maximum vitality, but not before causing them to fall asleep. Killer Bee closed her eyes, knowing that the time will soon come for Lord Bison to take over her body...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, hold up! Where's Decapre?
> 
> Well...she's not in this. I've decided to go for a different twelfth member of the Dolls as if Cammy is supposed to be a clone of Bison, it would be unlikely for Decapre to look almost identical to Cammy if Decapre came first.
> 
> So, I decided to leave Decapre out of the story (for now) and replace her with Gruodis, the explosive expert from Lithuania.
> 
> Also because of the stigma surrounding Decapre since Ultra, I felt bringing her up may make this story's reputation even worse than it would be otherwise (based on how it's written, I have my doubts as to how well this will do), so there's another reason.
> 
> And I think that's everything. The next chapter will revolve around...stuff. I honestly don't know yet.
> 
> Peace!


End file.
